


Хонки-тонк исчадья ада

by grassisgreener



Category: John Dies at the End - David Wong
Genre: Body Horror, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Gore, Monsters, fandom Magicpendell 2020, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26326615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grassisgreener/pseuds/grassisgreener
Summary: Дейв хочет начать так: «Это, может быть, прозвучит безумно», — но он бы оскорбил умственные способности Джона, если бы предположил, что тот не поверит сразу же. Они видели много стрёмной херни с тех пор, как впервые попробовали соевый соус и начали развлекаться охотой на чудовищ. Так что Дейв не пересекает его недоверие, а сразу переходит к делу:— У тебя остался ещё тот трёхствольный дробовик?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020





	Хонки-тонк исчадья ада

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fandom Magicpendell 2020 (Magicpendell)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicpendell/gifts).
  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [owl_light](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owl_light/pseuds/owl_light). Log in to view. 



> События происходят после окончания «В финале Джон умрёт» и до начала «Эта книга полна пауков»

##  [grassisgreener](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grassisgreener) переводчик

В три часа ночи, когда при слабом галогенном свете ванной Дейв чистит зубы, его челюсть прищёлкивает. От пульсирующей боли сбоку ноет лицо. Он сплёвывает в раковину остатки пасты и, царапая пальцы о жёсткую щетину, трёт челюсть. Встречается взглядом со своим отражением. Он безуспешно пытается вспомнить, когда в последний раз брился или спал всю ночь напролёт. Он, впрочем, не против заглядывать по ту сторону зари, пока это значит, что грёбаные сны — о драпающих париковых чудовищах и человеческих глазных яблоках, взрывающихся на лицах, — будут держаться подальше от него. 

Дейв решает, что с зубной гигиеной на сегодня покончено. Повернув кран, он сгибается к нему, чтобы прополоскать рот. Когда он открывает рот, чтобы поймать струйку воды, челюсть щёлкает снова. На этот раз боль охватывает обе стороны лица, хотя Дейв осознаёт это только после того, как выпрямляется и вытирает рот краем старой футболки с логотипом Black Flag. В подростковые годы Дейва она уже была изношена, теперь — в теории — ей бы служить пижамой, но с недавних пор футболка выступала в роли бессменного разгильдяйского/бессонного супергеройского костюма. Дейв снимает её только тогда, когда всерьёз раздумывает не подвергать её крайне агрессивной стирке, а сжечь как химические отходы.

Опершись обеими руками на раковину, Дейв склоняется ближе к зеркалу. Он начинает — очень медленно — открывать рот, стараясь не обращать внимания на прокалывающие челюсть булавочки боли.

Он открывает рот всё шире и шире.

Раздаётся треск — и челюсть отрывается от лица.

В ужасе Дейв смотрит, как тот Дейв, в зеркале, запрокидывает голову. Он чувствует, как по горлу поднимается что-то тёплое и вязкое. Колени подгибаются, и он не падает вперёд только потому, что изо всех сил цепляется за раковину. Его тошнит, но пошевелиться он не может, потому что по его горлу поднимается _что-то_.

Совершенно точно не рвота: рвота бы не извивалась.

Дейв пытается сглотнуть, но рот раскрывается и раскрывается — если бы он так не цеплялся за раковину, он, наверное, смог бы до локтей впихнуть обе руки в собственное горло.

Сердце, будто вот-вот выскочит, колотится в груди, и он видит, глядя вниз, собственную нижнюю челюсть — со всеми губами, зубами и языком, — висящую перед ним; слюна, кровь и паста приклеивают к его груди футболку с логотипом Black Flag.

Дейв думает отупело: «Вот чёрт, теперь-то придётся её выбросить».

Он смотрит на себя в зеркало, а уши заполняет сосущий звук, словно он пытается собрать со дна остатки шоколадного коктейля из Wendy’s. Теперь он видит ту тварь на задней стенке своего горла: покрытую волосами, перепачканную кровью и другими телесными жидкостями, думать о которых Дейв не хочет, — она пытается проложить путь сквозь то, что осталось от его рта. Желудок сводит судорога, и Дейв видит: его собственный язык, сейчас лежащий на груди вместе с челюстью, виляет в попытаках сложить слова без нёба и губ. 

А потом две руки — узловатые, чёрные, блестящие от крови — вцепляются в его горло и тащат себя изо рта. Дейв с ужасом и отвращением наблюдает, как они упираются в верхнюю челюсть и нажимают. Ладони этой твари впиваются ему в резцы, кончики пальцев — в щёки, когти — на ширине волоска от глаз. Дейв, как ни странно, благодарен за то, что язык его так далеко внизу, что вкуса твари он не чувствует: несёт от неё хуже, чем от гниющего трупа, а таких запахов Дейв нанюхался с горкой.

Осознание озаряет Дэвида Вонга. То же время месяца. Он сбрасывает кожу. Дейв-Монстр наконец стучит, не дождавшись приглашения.

Он отталкивается от раковины, пытается поймать ладони чудовища, не дать вылезти наружу, обратно запихать, да хоть _что-нибудь_ , но едва способен поднять руки к плечам — куда уж найти силы смирить одного из рабов Коррока.

Дейв думает о подарке Джона, об арбалете, который так и лежит под диваном. Он с трудом держится на ногах, что говорить о том, чтобы побежать в гостиную, поднырнуть под диван, достать арбалет и попытаться выстрелить себе в горло.

Монстр мощно толкается, и Дейв чувствует, как его затылок бьёт о лопатки. Тварь, что таилась в нём, выскользнула наружу и сбросила его на пол.

Пахнет как будто дерьмо и тухлые яйца. Дейв видит, как чудовище вспрыгивает на раковину, всё — чёрный панцирь и клыки. С кончика его хвоста свисает что-то розовое. Сначала Дейв думает, что это мешочек с ядом, как у скорпиона, но потом понимает: это часть его собственной тонкой кишки. 

Глаза Дейва закатываются, и наконец воцаряется тьма.

* * *

Из сна Дейва выбрасывает на дешёвом диване. От резкого движения ноутбук катится на пол.  
Наушники выдёргиваются из разъёма, и Курт Кобейн, крикливо и смазанно поющий «Territorial Pissings», наполняет гостиную.

Дейв обхватывает лицо обеими руками, ощупывает челюсть. Он высовывает язык и обнаруживает, что тот, как и челюсть, всё ещё к нему прикреплён. Дейв чувствует такое невероятное облегчение, что тут же свешивается с дивана и блюёт на пол, предусмотрительно отпихнув ноутбук в сторону.

Закончив, он садится, дрожа, и стаскивает футболку. Вытирает ею рот, отчищая хлопком язык от привкуса. Затем Дейв промокает ею блевотину с ковра, счастливый, что не поужинал плотно накануне. Он комкает футболку в липкий вонючий мячик и на нетвёрдых ногах идёт на кухню, чтобы выбросить её в мусорное ведро под раковиной.

Он до упора открывает кран с холодной водой и подставляет голову под струю. Неожиданно приятно, что для разнообразия раковина не завалена заплесневелыми тарелками и кружками с пятнами от кофе. Дейв пьёт до тех пор, пока не перестаёт чувствовать на языке вкус желчи, пока не ощущает во рту каждый глоток холодной воды, скользящей по горлу в желудок.

Дейв валится на засыпанный крошками кухонный пол и вытаскивает из кармана телефон. На экране — 04:35. Эта штука с чудовищем могла случиться во сне. Или предвещать будущее. Она могла воплотиться следующей ночью или через час. Дейв не хочет ждать, чтобы проверить. Он вызывает клавиатуру и вбивает номер Джона.

Удивительно для этого времени, но Джону требуется некоторое время, чтобы ответить. Он берёт трубку на пятом гудке.

— ВИННИ, Я ЖЕ СКАЗАЛ — ОТВАЛИ!

Дейв тяжело вздыхает.

— Джон, это Дейв. Эта шутка перестала быть смешной сразу, как ты её произнёс.

— Привет, Дейв! Сожалею об этом.

— Вряд ли.

— Сожалею, что у тебя такое ужасное чувство юмора!

Джон в трубке смеётся.

— Жаль, что приходится просить о помощи в критической ситуации кого-то ещё более недалёкого, чем я, — говорит Дейв, смахивая свободной рукой мокрые волосы со лба. Холодная вода стекает по его плечам и обнажённой спине. Мусор придётся вынести, если только Дейв не хочет, чтобы по всей кухне несло хлопком, пропитанным рвотой.

— А это критическая ситуация? Что случилось?

Дейв хочет начать так: «Это, может быть, прозвучит безумно», — но он бы оскорбил умственные способности Джона, если бы предположил, что тот не поверит сразу же. Они видели много стрёмной херни с тех пор, как впервые попробовали соевый соус и начали развлекаться охотой на чудовищ. Так что Дейв не пересекает его недоверие, а сразу переходит к делу:

— У тебя остался ещё тот трёхствольный дробовик?

— Ты о моём самом бесценном приобретении? Скорее отвалится мой невероятно громадный член, чем я потеряю эту штуковину.

— Нужно, чтобы ты взял дробовик и тащился сюда, — говорит Дейв. Он поднимается на ноги и начинает открывать кухонные шкафчики в поисках спиртного. Лучше найти что-нибудь, что в случае чего получится поджечь. — И бензопилу, если сможешь.

— О чёрт, там чудовище? Не волнуйся, чувак, я буду раньше, чем ты скажешь  
пневмоультрамикроскопи… блин, забыл окончание, но я буду очень скоро!

Джон вешает трубку, и связь обрывается.

Дэйв находит полупустую бутылку виски и несёт её в гостиную.

Поднимает с пола ноутбук, ставит его и бутылку на кофейный столик.

Садится на диван и вытаскивает из-под него арбалет, обнаружив, что тот уже заряжен.

Дейв ставит его рядом с собой и делает глоток виски, включая в браузере «Атаку робота-единорога».

Он жмёт на клавишу Z, будто это исполнит его желания, и пытается побить свой рекорд до приезда Джона.

Небо начинает светлеть и птицы щебечут где-то в районе белой швали, где живёт Дейв, когда он безошибочно узнаёт грохот кадиллака Джона. Даже громче, чем кадиллак, звучит Джон Фогерти: не выходите сегодня вечером, иначе обязательно умрёте.

Часы на ноутбуке показывают 04:57, когда Джон, вопя, как Тарзан, распахивает входную дверь.

У него на плече магнитофон, ревущий «Prime Mover» группы Zodiac Mindwarp.

От того, что Дейв может узнать песню только по гитарному риффу, он чувствует одновременно стыд и гордость.

В другой руке Джон держит бензопилу.

Он дёргает ручку стартера, и двигатель с ворчанием оживает.

— Где этот мудила?

Дэйв закрывает вкладку браузера с «Атакой робота-единорога».

— Привет, Джон, — говорит он.

— На тебе нет футболки, — подмечает Джон, подходя к кофейному столику. Он с грохотом ставит на него магнитофон, всё ещё держит над головой бензопилу. — Без обид, но если ты _это_ называешь критической ситуацией, то, думаю, тебе стоит дождаться, пока не проснётся Эми. Позовёшь её в скайп, займётесь виртуальным сексом. Так будет лучше для нас обоих.

— Моя единственная чистая футболка сейчас лежит в мусорке и покрыта моей блевотой, потому что я видел сон, в котором превращался в чудовище, — говорит Дейв, пытаясь перекричать музыку и рёв бензопилы. — Насколько я знаю, я мог бы снова надеть свою кожу, чтобы тебя заморочить. Так я смогу усыпить твою бдительность и убить тебя, а потом устроить в городе кровавую резню.

— _Снова_ надеть свою кожу? — отзывается Джон, опасливо поглядывая на арбалет у Дейва на коленях. 

— В какой-то момент я её сбросил, а потом Дейв-Монстр выскочил и одарил меня сраной ухмылкой, самой широкой, какую я только видел.

— Это же был сон, да? — спрашивает Джон. Бензопилу он сжимает покрепче.

— Не знаю, в том и дело, — говорит Дейв. — Могло быть и на самом деле. Проснулся я, конечно, здесь, но провалы в памяти у меня случались и раньше. Вроде того раза, когда мы впервые узнали, что я ненастоящий Дейв.

— Только ты настоящий Дейв, — возражает Джон. — Ты — единственный Дейв.

— Да? — усмехнулся Дейв. — Ноге моей скажи.

Он грохает ногу на кофейный столик, стаскивает носок и демонстрирует Джону знак Коррока. Тот кажется таким же чётким, как и в тот день, когда они впервые увидели его. Жест, возможно, чрезмерный, и точно – слишком драматичный, но необходимый, учитывая происходящее и то, что Джон и близко не выглядит таким охреневшим, каким себя чувствует сам Дейв. 

— Слушай, — говорит Джон, стараясь перекричать Zodiac Mindwarp. Он сдаётся, нажимает кнопку «стоп» и пробует снова: — Слушай, чувак, мы это уже проходили. По имени ты Дейв-Монстр, по натуре – настоящий Дейв. Мы с Эми принимаем тебя таким, какой ты есть, и вся эта фигня из групп поддержки. Она нужна тебе в письменном виде? Может, я смогу достать самолёт, чтобы он вывел в небе: «ТЫ НАСТОЯЩИЙ ДЕЙВ, КОНЧАЙ НЫТЬ».

— Ты же знаешь, я вижу во сне то, что со мной случилось, или то, что вот-вот случится, — говорит Дейв, рассматривая арбалет. Единственный болт в него уже заряжен. Джон, уверен Дейв, и так принёс ему больше необходимого, чтобы расправиться с тварью, но рисковать в спальне, на заваленном одеждой полу, он не хочет. Ещё пробьёт что-то не то. 

— Соус принимал? — спрашивает Джон. Сжимая цевье арбалета, Дейв бросает на него взгляд. — Грёбаный виски вижу. Я не о том спрашиваю.

— В цилиндре так ничего и нет.  
Он приморожен к стенке моей морозилки вместе с какими-то древними эскимо, я его не трогал, — говорит Дейв. — Это не реакция на соус, Джон. Это взаправду.

Дейв поднимает арбалет, упирает ложе в колено. Расстояние небольшое, а значит, он не промахнётся. В любом случае, какой же совершенный бездарь промахнётся, пытаясь покончить с собой?

— Знаю, что поступаю по-взрослому, давя его в зародыше. Я удивлён не меньше тебя. Не говори Эми, ладно? Придумай что-нибудь невероятно клёвое, типа я спас маленькую девочку от козломордого плотоядного червяка и должен был принести себя в жертву, чтобы утолить его голод.

Глядя на Джона, он кладёт палец на триггер. Джон, будто думая, что Дейв ещё шутит, слегка улыбается. 

— Бензопилой распилишь меня на куски, а потом подожжёшь. Не хочу рисковать, что оно вырвется на волю. 

Дейв смеётся, а лицо Джона вытягивается. На нём появляется потрясённое выражение, будто, спускаясь по лестнице, Джон пропустил ступеньку. 

Дейв легонько нажимает на триггер.

В тот же миг Джон роняет бензопилу, всё ещё пугающе работающую, и кидается через кофейный столик. 

Когда Дейв жмёт на триггер, Джон пинает коленом арбалет и обеими руками толкает подбородок Дейва вверх, заставляя его запрокинуть голову. Дейв чуть не перекусывает язык пополам. 

Болт с грохотом вгрызается в потолок, и на них обоих сыпется штукатурка. 

— Эгоистичный сукий сын! — восклицает Джон; он одновременно сидит на коленях у Дейва и на полу. Окончания его возмущённой речи Дейв не дожидается. Зато поднимает арбалет и с силой бьёт Джона ложем по голове. 

Джон воет, хватается за голову и падает в узкое пространство между диваном и кофейным столиком. Он похож на сушилку для одежды, на которую кто-то сел. 

— Надейся, что у меня нет сотрясения! 

— Ну-ка, сколько пальцев видишь? 

Дейв подносит к лицу Джона средний. 

Джон смахивает с волос крошки штукатурки. 

— Намёк понял, — говорит он. — Мы с дробовиком останемся здесь на ночь на случай, если Дейв-Монстр опять решит поднять свою уродливую голову.

Он катается по полу, пытаясь подняться. 

— Ты через полтора часа должен быть на работе, — напоминает Дейв. 

— Как и ты, — мычит Джон. Он отталкивается ногами от дивана и, опираясь на кофейный столик, старается встать. 

— Ты вообще слушал, что я тебе говорил? — Сжалившись, Дейв встаёт сам, хватает Джона за руку чуть выше локтя и вздёргивает на ноги. — Я не пойду на работу. 

— Замечательно, потому что я тоже! Останемся дома, заплетём друг другу волосы и поговорим о мальчиках.

Дейв тянется Дейву за спину, забирает арбалет и снова перешагивает через кофейный столик. 

— Схожу принесу кое-что из машины. Не разорвись и не забрызгай стены, пока меня нет. И, Дейв? 

— Что? 

— Угрозы я тут не чувствую, но просто говорю. Надень грёбаную футболку. Твои соски на меня смотрят. 

— Что, _на самом деле_ смотрят? 

Сейчас бы Дейв не удивился, если бы на месте сосков у него выросли глаза. 

Джон скалит зубы в презрительной усмешке. 

— Нет, болван. Просто найди футболку. 

Открыв входную дверь, он выходит к своему кадиллаку, напевая по дороге «Prime Mover». 

Дейв заходит в спальню. Он решает закопаться в хаос на полу, чтобы найти достаточно чистую для носки футболку. Находит он полупустую банку «Принглс», несколько пустых бутылок «Короны» и жестянок «Кока-Колы», дурацкий носок с крокодилами в солнечных очках — Дейв не помнит, чтобы покупал такие — и, наконец, чёрную футболку с логотипом Tool, которая выцвела в серый.

Она пахнет травкой, хотя в последний раз Дейв курил — вообще — три месяца назад. Он не заостряет на этом внимания, не думает о том, что это может значить, просто немного встряхивает футболку, чтобы выбить основную массу пыли. 

Дейв уже успевает сунуть голову в вырез, когда возвращается Джон. 

Он прислоняется к дверному косяку спальни и, чиркнув зажигалкой, прикуривает сигарету. 

Дробовик засунут теперь за пояс джинсов — Дейв видит край приклада, который торчит у Джона из-за спины. Джон поворачивается, выдыхает струйку дыма и говорит:

— Ты не разорвался. Круто. 

— За ними ходил к машине? — спрашивает Дейв, кивая на сигареты. 

— Ага, — говорит Джон. — Да, и за дробовиком, конечно. Сначала забыл его. 

— Ты сюда приехал, чтобы помочь мне разобраться с чудовищем, и забыл оружие в машине? 

— Я же взял бензопилу и магнитофон. У парня рук столько, сколько есть. — Джон пожимает плечами и снова затягивается. — Ты нашёл футболку, отлично. Теперь мы чуть меньше рискуем, что ты выйдешь под лучи восходящего солнца и воскликнешь: «ЭТО КОЖА УБИЙЦЫ!» 

— Я правда надеюсь, что у тебя, придурка, сотрясение, — говорит Дейв, и Джон ухмыляется. 

— Говоришь прямо как настоящий Дейв. У тебя неплохо выходит. — Пепел с кончика сигареты Джон стряхивает в угол. — Ладно, давай уже запускать это шоу. Где, говоришь, ты сбросил свою кожу? 

Расслабленный и сгорбленный до того, Джон пытается показать себя профессионалом, обращается с Дейвом, как с одним из их клиентов, с привычными замашками ухаживающего за больным, — наблюдать за этим и весело, и нервно.

Дэйв встает на ноги, стараясь не наступить на пол, чтобы не споткнуться о грязные джинсы, запутавшиеся на пути к двери.

Дейв поднимается и по пути к двери старается не споткнуться о спутанные пары грязных джинсов. 

— В ванной, — говорит он. 

Джон кивает и пропускает Дейва в ванную. 

Отстраняется, когда тот нажимает на выключатель.

Когда вспыхивает свет, Дейв полностью готов увидеть на полу груду сброшенной кожи и мышц — желудок делает сальто, но в залитой светом комнате нет ничего, кроме одинокой втулки от туалетной бумаги (без бумаги) и нескольких пушистых комочков из тех, что необъяснимым образом появляются в углах ванных во всех концах миров. 

Джон садится на край ванны и стряхивает пепел в сливное отверстие.

— Чем занимался, когда это произошло? — спрашивает он. 

— Зубы чистил. 

Джон, задумчиво отстукивая ногой, посасывает сигарету. 

— Не мог бы ты снова их почистить? 

— Серьёзно?

— Ага, — говорит Джон. — Не волнуйся. Если решишь броситься и сожрать моё лицо, то дробовик вот он. 

Доказывая, что не шутит, он достаёт дробовик из-за пояса и прислоняет его к ванне. 

Дейв смотрит в зеркало.

Надо бы подстричься, побриться и что-то сделать с прыщиком на левой брови, но ничего особенно ненормального в нём нет. 

Прищурившись, он пробует посмотреть на себя краешком глаза. 

По-прежнему ничего.

Старый добрый Дейв, который смотрит на него с другой стороны зеркала последние двадцать с лишним лет. 

Или последние пару месяцев — с тех пор, как он подменил настоящего Дейва, убил его и похоронил в Торговом центре Мёртвых. 

Мелочи, мелочи.

Он берёт тюбик зубной пасты и выдавливает немного на щётку. 

— Розовая зубная паста? Стильненько, — комментирует у него из-за спины Джон. 

— У меня чувствительные зубы. И ещё: пошёл ты, — огрызается Дейв. 

Он начинает чистить зубы.

От мятного привкуса на языке желудок выворачивается снова. Напоминание о том, чем он стал, неприятно. 

Напоминание о том, что он есть.

Он думает об Эми, которая, наверное, ещё спит в комнате в общежитии; о Джоне, который как раз сейчас стряхивает пепел и аккуратно топит окурок в унитазе, — о том, что будет, если он изменится рядом с ними. 

Он сплёвывает пасту, открывает кран и смывает с языка её привкус. 

Он сосредотачивается на том, что у него во рту холодная вода. Не на том, что Дейв-Монстр убьёт Эми и Джона. 

Неужели он снова не будет ничего осознавать, как тогда, когда убивал настоящего Дейва? И так ничего и не заподозрит, пока не наткнётся на тело в своём сарае? 

Или станет ярко переживать каждую деталь? 

Кому из них будет хуже? 

— Дейв, всё хорошо? 

Дейв пытается дышать ртом. Шум в ушах наконец стихает, и перестаёт казаться, что колени вот-вот подогнутся. 

— Да, чудесно, — говорит Дейв. — Просто свернул не туда. 

Он смывает со щётки пасту. И не может не думать, что боялся слишком широко открыть рот, чтобы челюсть не щёлкнула снова. 

— Чувак, ты очень бледный, — говорит Джон. Его отражение в зеркале кажется искренне обеспокоенным, и это пугает Дейва сильнее, чем всё, что происходило раньше. — Чёрт, Дейв, так вот на что это похоже? Твоё последнее обличье — бледный белый парнишка? 

Дейв фыркает.

— Рад, что тебе весело. 

— Отлично провожу время, — хихикает Джон. — Помнишь те старые фильмы? В них ещё так очевидно, где желе, а где кетчуп? Один в один. 

Он качает головой и вынимает из пачки еще одну сигарету.

Дейв смотрит, как он прикуривает и глубоко затягивается, а потом Джон говорит:

— Дейв, в ближайшее время ты не превратишься в чудовище. Поверь мне. 

Дейв, морщась, оборачивается к нему. 

— Ты же знаешь, как, блин, я ненавижу, когда ты произносишь эти два слова, — говорит он. 

— Я, по крайней мере, второй в топе экспертов по этому вопросу, — заверяет Джон. — Чувак, ты пользуешься розовой пастой, потому что беспокоишься о зубах, и — я уверен — до моего прихода ты играл в «Атаку робота-единорога». Совсем не как типичный пожиратель миров. 

— Да откуда тебе, блядь, знать? — начинает Дейв. Джон крайне театрально поднимает ладонь, будто в клишированной сцене из фильма, где так пытаются заставить собеседника замолчать, но Дейв на это не ведётся. Он продолжает: — Откуда, блин, тебе знать, какие из них типичные, а какие нет? Помнишь ту хрень, которая случилась с детективом Эплтоном? 

— Сейчас я прерву тебя, Дэвид, — говорит Джон. — Я нечасто такое говорю — и, если ты вздумаешь кому-то разболтать, я тебя, дебила, выпотрошу, — но лучшие друзья не только помогают тебе закрыть адские врата, распахнувшиеся в казино Вегаса. Иногда ещё им приходится объяснять тебе, что ты ведёшь себя глупее осла, и любить тебя жестокой любовью — просто для того, чтобы ты перестал корчить из себя героя бразильской мыльной оперы. 

Он быстро, сурово смотрит на Дейва поверх тлеющего кончика сигареты, будто предлагая возразить. 

Джона редко можно увидеть с таким лицом, и ещё реже можно услышать то, что он говорит. 

Дейв решает, что он не из ребят, которые смотрят дарёным коням в зубы, и расслабляет плечи. 

— Джон, если ты ошибаешься, я только из злости убью тебя первым, — говорит он. 

Джон смеётся и, поднявшись, по-дружески хлопает Дейва по плечу. 

— Вот тебе моё полное разрешение, чувак, — говорит он. — Ну, где наш виски? От такого тяжёлого труда пить хочется. 

В конце концов они, развалившись на диване, допивают виски и играют в Crash Team Racing на старой Playstation. Пробивающееся сквозь жалюзи рассветное солнце пытается светить в комнату сквозь взвесь пыли и сигаретного дыма. 

Они переходят на второсортную водку — бутылку Джон достаёт из шкафчика, уверяя, что поставил её туда два месяца назад.

Наступает и проходит время, когда надо идти на работу, в Дейв ни мгновения о нём не жалеет. 

Как остроумно замечает Джон, Уолли по ним всё равно не будет скучать.

Дейв едва не говорит, что Уолли не настоящий человек, но передумывает. Сейчас не время и не место. 

Зато он занят тем, чтобы столкнуть карту Джона в яму с лавой, и больше не думает о Дейве-Монстре.

* * *

Спустя две недели Дейв проснётся, потому что его укусит за ногу паук.

**Author's Note:**

> Дейв-Монстр основан на[ группы Zodiac Mindwarp знаменует собой исторический момент, в котором искусство создания музыкальных клипов достигло своего пика. Другие, созданные до или после, не смогут его превзойти.](http://www.keiththompsonart.com/pages/wendigo.html%22%3E%20%D1%8D%D1%82%D0%BE%D0%BC%20%D1%80%D0%B8%D1%81%D1%83%D0%BD%D0%BA%D0%B5</a>%20%D0%9A%D0%B8%D1%82%D0%B0%20%D0%A2%D0%BE%D0%BC%D0%BF%D1%81%D0%BE%D0%BD%D0%B0.%20%D0%9A%D0%BB%D0%B8%D0%BF%20%D0%BD%D0%B0%20%D0%BF%D0%B5%D1%81%D0%BD%D1%8E<a%20href=)


End file.
